unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monét/Monét-kun's Class on Layouts!
Hi~hi minna! This is my first blog post, and it is going to be on layouts, and how you can perfect your pages and everything! My pages are fairly well written, so I am writing this to help you perfect your's! Pages are everything at a fanon wiki. That and the fanon, but, without the pages you canot have fanon, so welcome to: Monét-kun's Class on Layouts! Step One: Templates Now here at our wiki we have many different that you can use in your different pages, so now please add one of these to your page. If this is a magic, make the color goldenrod, and the text color white. If this is a Mage, look at the other pages of the Mage in the guild, and correspond yours to theirs. If this is a guild, pick a new color for use. If anything else please chose appropriate colors for the page. Now, fill in the template with any different information you might have and is applicable to this area. If any help on this step is needed or more information is needed, leave a comment and I will answer! Step Two: Opening Sentence Now, after your template you should have a very brief sentence describing which guild the Mage is in and what their rank is, and also their magic. This/these sentence(s) should be one sentence, and at the most two sentences. Being able to condense that amount of information down into a single sentence or two can be very difficult, and so if you need any help please feel free to contact Wrathy-kun with your queries (as he heads up character pages) or just comment below. Step Three: Appearance In appearance you obviously are describing your characters looks to the reader, and so be very descriptive and include many different details about your fanon character. It can be helpful to also include your pictures left-aligned on the article, since it then doesn't interfere with your character's infobox. If there is any problems with describing your character's appearance thoroughly, contact below and either Wrathy-kun or I shall reply to your queries. ^__^ Step Four: History It is a good idea to include your character's history and tell us what has made them the Mage they are today, as it then makes it easier for us to make connections to their appearance, personality and magic. Their history is very important, and doesn't necessarily need to be tragic like the rest of the characters in FT. If you have problems with making the history, contact me below! Step Five: Personality Obviously your character's aren't monotone, boring cyborgs. They need a personality! Preferably one that fits their character design, although having a very tough-looking guy being very peppy and into floral things can be hilarious and great for comedy in your fanon. In their personality you may also establish who they confide most things with and why they do so, due to their amount of trust because of their past experiences. If any help is needed, feel free to contact me below! The Infamous Step Six: Synopsis The synopsis sums up most of the events very descriptively of what happens to your fanon characters throughout their journey (no relevance to the Fairy Tail story, please) and it takes a very long time and lots of patience to right. If you plan on turning your fanon into a fanfiction series on this wiki, then it is much appreciated if you would then sum the events of those story arcs into the synopsis. Try and make sure that these all match up, and contact me for any trouble you have below in the comments. NOTE: This step can be skipped until you are comfortable to complete it! Step Seven: Magic and Abilities For magic and abilities you right in this article about how their magic is used by them, the range it could effect, a regular use for the spell, if offensive or defensive and so on and so forth. This is a very important for our characters, since they live in the magical world. In the abilities section please include different attributes or skills, for example "enhanced durability" or "immense magical power". If any help is needed or anything is misunderstood feel free to comment with your questions and I will get back to you as soon as possible! Step Eight: Equipment If applicable, list the equipment with vivid descriptions of the armor or weapon, then possibly adding a picture for the article. Please describe the amount of use this weapon has, or if it is relevant to their magic. This section is NOT ALWAYS APPLICABLE in articles. Step Nine: Trivia This section is where you include all fun facts about your character, like where they originated from, who you based them off of, who you based their magic off of, etc. etc. This section is NOT a necessity for your article! Step Ten: Navigation Now this part is optional, and only used if the guild your Mage works at has a navbar. If it has a navbar please enter the code, and if said code is not known by you get an admin or myself to aide you and we will find it. This is NOT a necessity for your article! Epilogue You are now graduates from Monét-kun's Class on Layouts! Congratulations! And remember, if any help is needed send me messages and comments below! Category:Blog posts